Kim The Avatar
by whitebelt9
Summary: Kim is the next Avatar and Jack is her water bending teacher... Follow them on a journey of power,victory, defeat, laughs,tears,and of course love .
1. Chapter 1

Kim-The Avatar.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it or Avatar the last airbender.

(A/N:If you've seen the show Avatar the last airbender you'll know what i'm talking about in most of these scenes.)

No one's P.O.V It was a normal day in the was sparring like normal but Jack was acting a bit strange.  
"Uhh Jack are you ok"Kim was truly the only one who could understand his pain truthflly.  
But the worry Jack had right now was a true fear that Kim would soon find out of.  
"Well Kim you see -"he said but looked around and everyone was watching.  
"Come with me"he said leading her out to the courtyard.  
"What is it"she asks sitting down on a bench.  
"Kim your the next..."Jack starts but couldn't finish it was so awkward enough for him he'll just have to wait for everyone else.  
"I'm the next what Jack"she asks.  
Before Jack could even think about saying anything a bright light appeared and the fire sages (I don't think they do it in the series but in my story they do).  
Walked out of the light, and stood before Kim.

Kim's P.O.V What the heck is Jack wanting to say to of a sudden this bright light appears and five people in red looking robes are standing in front of me.  
"Uhhh Jack whats going on"I ask .  
Everyone bows even Jack gets up and bows as well.  
"It is a true honor to be in your presence Avatar Kim"one of the people in the robes say.  
Avatar! you mean i'm the person that can bend all four elements. "Huh"is all I could say, I mean wouldn't you be pretty in a confused state if this happened to you?  
"Come with us, you too Jack"one of the people say. How do they know Jack? Why am I the Avatar?  
Today should be interesting...

Jack's P.O.V To be honest Kim's face when the sages told her that she was the Avatar , I would say she looked confused and a little happy but mostly confused.  
This is going to be AWESOME! Being Kim's water bending teacher should be great...knowing that I have a crush on her and everything.  
The sages lead us into a room in the mall where no one goes.  
"I'm the WHAT"Kim yells/asks.  
"You're the next Avatar your a natural born water bender your from the same tribe as Jack"one of the sages pipe up.  
"Wait so your telling me that I have to learn all of the elements and leave my friends , family, and home in Seaford"Kim asks.  
"For some of your training yes"one of the other sages say.  
"Oh man this is just so weird am I dreaming this"Kim says.  
I pinch her.  
"OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOT"she screams.  
"You wanted to know if you were dreaming or not"I laugh.  
She smirks,that made me laugh even more.  
"Wait so you were always a water bender"Kim asks.  
"Yeah"I say shoving my hands in my pockets , I haven't told anyone except for my parents.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me I was the next Avatar"she asks.  
"Because it was never my place"I say.  
"Most Avatars are born and raised learning the elements you haven't yet mastered any"One of the sages say.  
"Wait a minute how come my parents never told me this"Kim asks.  
"Kim this may be hard for you ...but Allie and Roger(A/N: Don't know Kim's parents names) are not your mother and father"The sage says.  
"Well then who are my parents"Kim asks , trying to sound like this subject dosen't bother her but I can tell it does.  
"Your mother's name was Rosalina and your father's name was Seth,they both tried to protect you but your mother died in the process"The same sage says.  
"So i'll never get to meet her"Kim asks tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
"Actually she left behind her necklace for you"The sage says.(A/N:Sorry if it reminds you of Katara too much)  
Kim looks at him hopefully I can't even imagine the shape she's probably in right now...

Kim's P.O.V Tears streamed down my face as everything I thought I knew about my family came falling down.  
I took the necklace, it was baby blue stone with a heart and swirls carved into it and a royal blue ribbon holding it together.  
I take it in my hands and snap it on.  
My tears suddenly stop and I feel a tiny bit better.  
"You should pack be hear with your goodbyes and belongings in one hour, we have a HUGE amount of training to get done"The sages say.  
"Ummm, who can I go to when i'm done"I ask.  
"Jack will help you with anything you need"The sage says.  
I look to Jack and think about every event that has happened today.  
My mom and dad aren't my mom and dad.  
My real mom is dead.  
My Water bending teacher is Jack .  
Most importantly i'm the Avatar...  
This should be a fun adventure...

(A/N:I know I have proably killed you guys from waiting on my stories but my 7th grade dance was coming up I had to decorate for that.  
Please Review if you want this story to continue this story.. i'll have a LONG time to update since all of my tests and everything are done for the year ... PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim the Avatar Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' it.

(A/N:Hey everyone it's me again with the story and to Awesome Chick Youll Never Meet yes that is where I got my inspiration.. LOL I love Avatar and Kickin' it so I decided to combine the two to make a story. :)

Kim's P.O.V The sages left and me and Jack started wakling to my house in complete silence. Until Jack breaks it that is.  
"So how are you feeling about all of this"Jack asks.  
"To be honest I don't really know, it hurts to think thta my 'mom' and 'dad' I live with here now wouldn't even tell me"I say,putting air quotes around mom and dad.  
"They couldn't tell you Kim , even the sages telling you now is a mistake , you were supposed to be told when you were 16 but there is something urgent that just can't wait"Jack says.  
"What about the guys and Rudy"I say thinking about never seeing them for a long time .  
"You see Kim our friends aren't going ...but your teachers and helpers are"he says leaving me confused, I leave it at that.  
"Your dad acts just like you"he made me feel happy and sad. Happy that he is still alive , sad that my mom is gone.  
"I'm sorry if that upset you"he says looking at me.  
"It's ok ...so what does my dad look like "I ask.  
"Umm he has black hair , and brown eyes"Jack answers.  
"What did my mom look like "I swallow hard on the word 'did'.  
"Well she had blonde hair and blue eyes"Jack says. (A/N:Kim's mom looks just like Emily Osment)  
"She sounds pretty "I say.  
"She was...she was beautiful, just like you"he says, my heart fluttered at that comment.  
I blushed and before I could say anything else we stopped in front of my house .  
I stop in my tracks.  
"Are you ok"Jack asks.  
"Yeah i'm just wierded out it's normally my house but now I feel like I don't even know them anymore"I say.  
"It's ok Kim they're just as nervous as you are"he says.  
"Ok I can do this"I breathe out and walk into my house.  
"Hi Kim "Allie my former 'mom and Roger my former 'father' walk in.  
"Hi"I say.I smile because , after all they have took care of my for 14 years.  
"Kim I know i'm not your mother but I will miss and love you so much like your real mom would if she was here... she would be proud Kim"Allie says.  
I hug her before she could say anything else,she hugs back just as tight.  
I let go and turn to Roger,"come here Kim"he says smiling and I hug him.  
I let go and walk up to my my bag and pack winter,spring,and summer clothes because Jack told me to.  
"Put on some boots you'll need them later "he says.  
I nod and put on my boots. "Ready , let's get going"Jack says.  
I nod and go back downstairs and find Roger and Allie standing there waiting to see me off.  
Tears prick my eyes for leaving two people ,who may not be my parents, but I love them like they are .  
"I'll come home and visit you"I say through tears and hug them.  
"Goodbye Kim"they both say.  
"Bye"I say.  
Me and Jack leave and I dry my tears.  
"You ready to go meet your teachers "Jack asks.  
"I might as well be"I say.  
When we get to the dojo I walk in to find Milton,Jerry,Eddie,and Rudy holding bags like they're going somewhere.  
"Hi guys"I say choking back a couple sobs and holding back a few tears.  
"Kim here are a few people you should be happy to know"Jack says.  
"Huh"I ask.  
"Milton is going to be your Avatar history teacher, teaching you about your past lives Jerry your animal teacher , helping you with the animals around your tribe . Eddie your air bending teacher. And Rudy your fire bending teacher."Jack says.  
OH MY GOSH ! I don't have to leave my friends ! I am literally the HAPPIEST girl in the world right now.  
I run up to all of them and hug them .  
"Well someone's happy to see us"Jerry says .  
"Wait if your my water bending teacher, Eddie is my air bending teacher, and Rudy is my fire bending teacher ... who's going to be my earth bending teacher."I ask.  
"We don't know exactly you'll have to use your own judgement to find one as we go around the world"Jack says.  
"So ... aren't we supposed to go somewhere or what"I say.  
"Yep the sages should be here any second"Milton says.  
The sages walk in the dojo.  
"Or they're here now"Milton says making me laugh.  
"Avatar Kim , the world has seen many days of happiness,pain, and sorrow. You ar ehere to set it to happiness again. The many Avatars before you have had their lives ended to protect the world around them. This is how you will live and end your life"the sages.  
"I'm just a kid and i'm only one person how can I do this...alone especially"I say.  
"You are the Avatar all you have to do is believe in yourself and your not alone , your friends, and your past life Korra will help you with Avatar experiences, and we will help you with anything you need "one of the sages say.  
"Here is your map, you will go to the edge of the pier and sail on a boat because if someone saw you on a bison they would know who you were and most people in the world now believe there is no sense or need for an Avatar "The sage says handing me a map.  
"You should get going"The quiet sage says. "before anyone suspects anything"he finishes.  
"Thank you"I say.  
"No , thank you for reminding some of us that the world can still be balanced "they say and smile.  
I nod and they leave.  
"Well guys we should proabably get going if we're going today"I say placing my bag on my shoulder.  
"Wait guys!let's take on last look at the dojo before we leave"I say.  
"Good idea"Milton says.  
We turn around and look at the dojo. So many memories we have shared in there its so hard to just look at it and think about leaving, but we have to .  
I sigh and turn around and wlak away with the others.  
Once we get to the exit I look back and watch a whole bunch of my memories fade away.

Still Kim's P.O.V (at the pier)  
"Guys here's our ship"I say as I point to a huge ship.  
"Kim your new to the whole ship thing so how is this ours"Rudy says.  
"Oh well i'm just guessing the dude with the sign that says 'Kim Crawford, Avatar' is just for decoration"I say sarcasm dripping in my the guys laugh.  
We walk up and Jack takes my map and shows the guy what it says. He lets us on the ship and leads us to our rooms.  
After I put all of my clothes away it's sunset and I walk over to the edge of the boat and look out at the sun slowly fading over the horizon.  
I sigh, in pure most content feeling i've had all day.  
I hear is now standing beside of me looking over the horizon.  
"Hey"he says.  
"Hey"I answer back.  
"It's beautiful isn't it"he says.  
"Yeah it is"I breathe out.  
"Are you excited to see your dad"he asks.  
"Of course"I say.  
"This is going to be some adventure isn't it"I say.  
"Yep, but at least I have you with me going through it"he says.  
I blush and we stand there looking at the sun for what seemed like forever, but in a good way.

(A/N:hey, I hope you guys like this chapter.I have a challenge for you , who do you think Kim's earthbending teacher should be?  
Review it to me and i'll pick whichever one would add the most plot twist :) Review PM for any secret ideas and PEACE!  



	3. Chapter 3

Kim The Avatar

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Well thank you to everyone who reviewed .I'm going to update this story more often . Let's give a shout -out toTheyCallMeLittleFoot who gave me an awesome idea and I would just like to give her credit for helping me by giving me this idea . :)

Jack's P.O.V

It seemed like we sat out on the balcony all night but once Kim fell asleep I carried her back to her room. After I went back to my room and went to sleep I kept having dreams about what was going to happen and how I'm going to train Kim. I mean most of the Avatars in history have grown up learning their natural element but Kim has no experience at all.

When the morning came around Rudy was waking us all up for breakfast and then Kim would go meet her father and everyone in her tribe . I walked to the mess hall on the ship Milton had about six textbooks in his arms and was stuggling to carry them .He was about to drop all of them until I ran over and grabbed three books and sat them on a table.

"What is all this ?"I ask.

"It's Kim's studies on her past six lives"Milton says putting the other three books on the table and sits down.

After a while of talking the rest of the gang walks in, looking ready to teach. Rudy had on a fire nation tribe uniform and Eddie had a glider trying to open it but winds up hitting Jerry in the nose.

"Not cool man"Jerry says holding his nose. Kim walks in after a while , and was dressed greatly for the artic weather. When she walks up we all tackle her with hugs. She laughs when we pull away.

"So...what's gonna happen today "she asks all of us. Rudy,Eddie,Jerry, and Milton all looked at me.

"What?"I ask.

"Your the water bender here, we're in water bending territory."Rudy says in a 'duh' tone . I just nodded.

"Well , after we meet up with your father, I was planning on showing you some basics ."I say. Kim nods and looks at Jerry's bruised nose.

"Ummm, what happened to Jerry's nose?"Kim asks.

"Long story"Eddie says , Jerry just groans before going to get some ice and shouting some things in Spanish.

"So, who do you think will wind up being Kim's earth bending teacher will be?"Milton asks sitting down . Kim , Eddie , Rudy , and I join him at the table and just shrug.

"I hope it's someone nice"Kim says before noticing Milton's collection of books on the table.

"What are these?"she asks . Milton picks one of them up and hands it to Kim. She reads the title and raises an eyebrow.

"Who is Avatar Aang?"Kim asks confused. Milton smiles at the book like it's made of gold.

"Avatar Aang is your second past live , his story is a real page turner . I bet Jack could tell you about his water bending teacher Katara"Milton says nodding to me at the last part of his sentence. Kim looks to me as if willing me to say something.

"Katara was from the South Pole just like you and I. In her youth years she was the only water bender in the South Pole , she and her brother started traveling the world with Aang, that's when she later became a official master at the North Pole"I say. Milton's eyes gleam . We just look at him.

"What, I told you it was a page turner"Milton says.

"Your right Milton , I think Aang's story sounds awesome , I'll have to look into it tonight"Kim says smiling. An explosion plus Jerry's scream comes from the kitchen and Eddie , Milton , and Rudy get up from their spots at the table.

"Let's go see what Jerry has done now"Rudy sighs and leaves Kim and I alone at the table.

I decide to bring up conversation to eliminate the silence settling between us.

"So...who do you want your earth bending teacher to be?"I ask. The question must have thrown her off guard because she jumped a little bit .

"Huh...oh , I'm not really sure . I guess someone who will be nice to me and who's going to teach me rather than do nothing"she says and I nod. Right when silence fell over us again Jerry , Milton, Eddie, and Rudy all ran out of the kitchen.

Jerry looked like he had been ran over by a car , his hair was spiked up , his clothes were torn , and his face had black prints all over it.

"What happened?"Kim asks him standing up to go over to the guys.

"Kim , here's your first lesson from me . When a penguin wants a fish. GIVE HIM THE FISH"Jerry says. Kim looks at Milton for a moment and he just shrugs it off . A crackling sound comes from the speaker on the ship.

**Speaker: Attention travelers we are now in the South Pole and should be docking shortly, thank you and have a nice day. **

When the speaker turned off all the guys looked to me again. I might as well take charge of Kim today.

"Well Kim , let's get ready to get off the ship and go find your dad"I say and she smiles. I walk her over to the exit of the ship and wait until the captain comes back on saying we've safely docked. When he does I practically drag Kim off the boat into the cold air. The snow was just letting up and the village looked normal . I led her across the ice , catching her whenever she slipped . Once we got to the gate Richard the guard let's us in. Kim's face turned into awe as she saw our village . It's really improved since the last time I was here, it looked a million times better. Everyone's houses were re-built . They were knocked down with the snow storm that fell in almost a year ago.

Kim's P.O.V

This place is absolutely AMAZING , the houses looked like they were made of crystals with the snow on them. Everyone in the village started looking at me and I started to feel self-conscious . I looked up to Jack who noticed my facial expression and looked out at everyone .He just keeps on walking me to the only tent around the village , the tent had a blue symbol on it . Jack leads me directly in front of it . He nods for me to go inside, I nod back hesitantly.

_Why is he making me do this_

As I lift up one of the flaps on the tent I hear people mumble.

"Is that really her?" and "Can it really be her though"

I push those aside for a moment and lift up the flap completely and walk inside the tent. I see four men sitting in a circle looking at a map. They all look up at me when they here the flap close down and the other three men look at one man sitting in the middle.

"Ummm hi"I say, the one man's eyes go wide as I talk.

"Kim?"he asks and then I get it, I understand why Jack wants me to go in here.

"Hi dad"I say , what looks like happy tears start forming in his eyes, he stands up and hugs me and I instantly hug back.

"I can't believe you came home"he pull away from the hug and smile at each other.

"Yeah. I'm starting my training with Jack"I say and he smiles wider.

"Jack, really , I need to talk to him, he'll be a great teacher . "he says.

"Actually he's right outside the tent. "I say and he nods for all of us to walk outside. We all walk out of the tent and find Jack sitting down about three feet from it .

"Jack , it's so good to see you"my father says giving Jack a "man-hug" as Jerry would put it.

"You too , Kim came back to train here for a while"Jack says.

"Well that's good because I think I found the perfect earth bending teacher for Kim"my father says.

"Really who?"I ask.

"Well, she stopped in a few days ago and was looking for a student to teach and I told her you would be perfect"he says and Jack and I look at eachother for a moment.

"There she comes now"he says waving a girl over . When she comes over to us we can see her more clearly and mine and Jack's eyes widen about as big as they could go.

"Donna Tobin?"Jack and I say at the same time...this should be an interesting day.

(A/N:Well what did you think , this isn't going to be one of those stories where she tries to kill Kim. She's actually going to be very nice in this story, there's a poll on my profile if you could vote on that I would die of happiness. Review and Peace!)


	4. Chapter 4

Kim The Avatar

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kickin' It.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I just stood there for what seemed like forever. She smiled at both of us before turning to Kim's dad.

"Are they alright?"she asks . Kim shakes out of her trance.

"Yeah , I'm fine ...I just didn't expect to see you here"Kim says.

"It's ok "Donna says .

"So, how long have you been training earth benders?" Kim asks.

"About four years. I quit life in Seaford just to keep training then the opportunity to train you came up and I couldn't turn it away"Donna says and Kim just smiles shyly . I however was speechless. I cannot believe that Donna Tobin is in on our adventure now .

"Jack are you gonna just stand there like a weirdo or talk like a normal person"Kim says.

"Hi Donna , sorry for not talking I just didn't expect to see you here "I say , Donna just nods awkwardly .

"Smooth "Kim says sarcastically .I just roll my eyes in return .

"So... Donna you wanna go talk somewhere?"Kim asks.

"Yep , we need to get something sorted out with your training "Donna says.

"Well ... I guess I'll see you later Kim"Kim's dad says.

"Ok , bye"Kim says sad like . She probably misses her dad being around when she was little.

"Kim it's alright if you want to stay with your dad for a while "Donna says .

"No ... I'm alright . I'll get to see him later . "Kim says walking back to us.

Donna and I share a 'She is so lying ' look .

"So where do you want to talk at?"I ask.

"Anywhere that the rest of her teachers are"Donna says.

"Then let's go back to the boat"Kim says. I nod and we start leading Donna to our boat.

"Woah... this is bigger than any boat I've seen it looks like a cruise ship"Donna says .

"That's how we disguise it"Kim says .

Once we get back on the boat we all go to the map room and sit in a circle. I use the entercom and call over Eddie , Jerry ,Milton , and Rudy to the map room with us.

After they arrive we all sit in the chairs and start discussing Kim's training plans .

"Well , Milton , Jack ,and Jerry are going to have to divide Kim. Jack is probably her main teacher right now "Rudy says.

"After you train and get water bending down, you will train earth bending with me , then fire with Rudy and last but not least air with Eddie . You're going to have class with Jerry and Milton the whole time though. "Donna says to Kim.

This is probably a lot for Kim to handle right now with her dad and all of her training . I hope she's going to be alright.

Kim's P.O.V

Wow! this is a lot to take in at one time .

I'm glad to be training first off with Jack though ... he's really calm . Then back to the Donna subject , I don't get why people would think I would despise her... she's never been close to me but she's never been mean to me . She's one of the nicest girls in Seaford high.

"Well, does that sound good to you Kim?"Jack asks .

"Yeah sure" I nod even though I tuned out of this conversation a long time ago.

"Well it looks like your first lesson is tonight . It's going to be even great because it's a full moon tonight"Jack says sounding excited .

"Cool"I say even though I have no idea what he's so excited about. Milton sees this and speaks up.

"The full moon is when a water benders full power comes out."Milton says.

"Woah woah woah , how do we all know if Donna can earth bend really good, maybe she's faking "Jerry says , and will probably regret it later.

"Ok , let me show you"Donna stands up cracks her knuckles and spots a rock on the other side of the room .

She clenches her hands into fists and the rock splits in half, she flairs her hands up and one half flying across the room almost hitting Jerry in the head.

Jerry makes his signature "war chant" then remembers we're here and then tries to sound normal .

"I think she'll be a really great teacher for you Kim see that I hear a whale ...GOTTA GO"he says and runs out.

"That was awesome Donna "Milton says . I looked and saw Jack looking at me then Donna, then back to me again but stops once he sees I'm looking at him.

_What's up with him lately ..._

(A/N:Well everyone I hope you liked this chapter . Please feel free to review and tell me what you think should happen . I love hearing responses. , Thank you. Review and Peace!)


	5. Chapter 5

Kim the Avatar

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:Kim and Jack have a special bond in this chapter. No spoilers;)

Jack's P.O.V

I don't know what to do . I used to have a crush on Donna , I've had a crush on Kim since the moment I met her ... now what am I going to do? I can't like both of them it will ruin all of our friendships. What _can_ I do this situation is at a dead end .

Every one went their seperate ways until tonight . After I thought every one left I heard foot steps re-entering the room.

I look up to see Donna sitting beside of me .

"What's up Jack , you seem troubled "she says.

"I have this friend who has a new crush on a girl but has liked another girl for a while now"I say. She just looks at me , I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm talking about because she laughs .

"Well I think your 'friend' should go for the girl he liked first . Don't let it ruin all of your friendships. Maybe it's just a way of how you see things, maybe it's just stress"she says putting air quotes around 'friend'. So she basically just told me to go after Kim .

"Thanks that means a lot "I say and spring up.

"Oh and Jack "she says.

"Yeah"I turn around.

"When trying to come up with an excuse to ask me advice either come up with a better lie or confess"she says and walks away.

I just shrug what she said off and ran to find Kim . I searched her room , the mess hall , the rooms Jerry and Milton were using to teach. Kim was no where to be found on this boat. I spot Rudy and run after him.

"Have you seen Kim?"I ask frantic .

"She said something about going to look at the land"he shrugs and goes back to making coffee.

I ran out to the boat dock and ran all over the village . Avoiding people so I wouldn't get caught up in a conversation.

It's not safe for Kim to be out here in the middle of all this ice. The snow stopped this morning and it looks like one of the glaciers were about to fall apart. When I looked more closely at the glacier and the ice around it I noticed something that about made my eyes pop out of my skull .

_Kim was on the ice around the glacier and it looked like it was about to cave in any moment. _

"Kim!"I call out but she couldn't hear me. I am freaking out ! I can't let Kim get hurt. The guys must have been near me because the surround me when I yell after her.

"Jack what's going on"Milton asks worried.

"Kim! she's out in the middle of the cold ocean and that glacier is going to crush her any minute"I say and almost every one starts pacing.

"Guys , you might want to hold onto each other"I say. Since we were at the end of the shore I was going to water bend my way over to Kim. They all plant their feet firmly on the ground . Milton was probably the only one who had any idea about what I was getting ready to do .

I make a slicing motion with my hands and the ice breaks off from the village and we started floating . I used the trick I taught myself called the 'Water Wheel ' (A/N:I don't know I made it up). I started to wave my hands around like a wheel and we were speeding off. The guys started sliding across the ice and Donna was the only one standing firmly . The glacier started breaking and Kim was backing up to the rim of the sheet of ice she was standing on. Before I could get to her in time the whole glacier cracked and it fell on Kim.

"Kim! NO !"Is all I could say before I sped off faster than the speed of light.

I jumped off the ice I was on and slid across the water with ease.

When the waves settled Kim was underneath all the ice lying motionless . My eyes were glistening , _it can't be over_.

I looked back down as the guys finally made it to the scene and ran up to me sliding all over the place.

I looked down to Kim again and what I saw made me double check to see if I was correct.

Kim's eyes were glowing . She was in the Avatar State . All of a sudden the ice broke off of her and she flew up and made a complicated but perfect hand motion and sent the rest of the glacier flying across the ocean. Then she bended all the stray ice back to the shore and froze it in place. This was the greatest bending I had ever seen, It looked like some of the scrolls I had read before but ...better . I then looked back up realizing she was air bending to keep herself up there. I forgot that an Avatar could use all four types of bending in the Avatar State. Eddie was probably as proud as I was right now.

Her eyes stopped glowing as she came back down . She was about to fall in the below freezing water before I caught her while skating across the water with the techniques I had learned. Her now pale body was in my arms . I looked to see her arm had a huge cut with blood starting to seep out of it. I bended all of us back to shore without a word and ran back to the shore, carrying a unconcious Kim in my arms .

I ran into my cabin and layed her on my bed and covered her in blankets. The guys ran up behing me panting .

"What do we need to do ?"Milton asks me .

"Get more blankets out of her room , Donna find her some of her clothes . Jerry go get a pot of water , Eddie go get Rudy . "I say as Kim's face started to lose it's color turning pale .

"Hurry"I call out.

In less than a minute Milton, Eddie and Rudy were already back . It took Jerry a couple of minutes since he was carrying the pot of water and Donna was trying to find thick clothes so she could get warm. I started calling out orders like it was my job.

"Jerry sit the pot there ok, Rudy heat up the water and Milton lay the blankets on her."I say and they scramble to their jobs. I made Rudy get the water hot but not boiling , it would hurt her arm if it was too hot.

"What are you going to do?"Eddie asks as Donna enters the room carrying Kim a change of clothes and ...lady things ...

"I'm a healer , I'm going to help her"I say as I bend the water out of the pot and onto my hands.I set them gently on Kim's arm and moved them all around the cut until it seemed ok. Her cut stopped bleeding and color returned to her face. I smile as her arm glowed and like magic her cut was healed .

"Woah , Jack , where'd you learn to do that?"Jerry asks.

"I've always been a healer , I just found out a couple of years ago that I could "I say. Kim's eyes slowly opened and a wave of relief washed through me.

"Thank you Jack"she says softly.

"Thank you for saving the town"I say.

"What happened after it fell on me?"she asks sitting up , with her newly healed arm .

"You went into the Avatar state and sent the glacier far away and fixed some of the broken ice . "I say and she looks surprised.

"Hey guys can I talk to Kim for a moment concerning...umm, girl problems"Donna asks.

The guys run out of the room however I stand up slowly leaving her alone with Donna.

Kim's P.O.V

Donna sat on the edge of Jack's bed and looked at me .

"You done a really good thing today, your dad most likely saw it and is so proud of you"she says.

" What did you want to discuss.?"I ask and she hands me my baggy pajama pants and a warm a dry bra and underwear .

"Change while I turn around and tell you."she says and turns around so I can change clothes.

"Jack really has a crush on you so I think you should go for him , he really likes you"she says.

"Jack .. he likes me..."I ask.

"Yep head over heels in loooovee"she says.

"I'll tell him tonight maybe"I say and stand up feeling better.

"Can I turn around now?"Donna asks causing me to laugh.

"Yeah"I say.

"I better go to my lesson "I say, before running off I turn around.

"Thank you"I say .

"For what?"she asks .

"Being the most loyal ' girl ' friend I've had in a while"I say before running off the dock trying to see where Jack could be. Surely enough he was at the shore.

"You ready to begin your first lesson ?"he asks and I nod.

**Meanwhile on another island far away , mysterious guy's P.O.V **

"We all know Kim is the new Avatar, we have to find her ... and kill her in the Avatar State . We need to make sure we kill all Avatar's for good"I say .

(A/N:Wow ! That chapter even shocked me . Who's the mysterious person and who is the other ..ones. What will happen in Jack's lesson. Find out this Friday and guess what. I'm putting four chapters on this story up this weekend. Review and Peace!)


	6. Chapter 6

Kim The Avatar

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:I would like to give a shout-out to nclhdrs1717 for being there for me and helping me out with this story for a while . Well anyways here y'all go)

Kim's P.O.V

Jack was showing me the basics.

"Push and pull the water to start making a wave..."he says and I copy his motions. Jack's bending was perfect, mine was sloppy. He had a wave starting, the full moon was rising above and his bending was getting stronger and stronger. He let the wave die down and started helping me with mine.

He had his hands laying on mine showing me how to make a wave , I was pretty sure my face was as red as an apple. I caught a glance at Jack's face and he was turning red as well. After about twenty minutes I got the hang of it...well sort of. I about drowned Jack twice.

"Are you sure I'm a water bender?"I ask, he laughs.

"Kim it's not easy the first time trying to bend . Plus you haven't got to work on your technique at all of course it's going to be hard."he says. The whole place is now lit up and we look up to see the full moon.

"You could be really powerful right now, couldn't you?"I ask.

"Yeah. Sometimes it's a gift...sometimes it's a curse"he says looking at his hands.

"What do you mean?"I ask. His hands curl into a fist and he rolls them back out. Water beats around the shore violently. I jumped back a little.

"That's what I mean "he says.

"Jack , you have a gift , don't hate it love it "I say. Before I knew what I was doing we were both leaning in before a wave crashes on us.I was cold, wet, and my whole mouth tasted like salt ..._not fun._

"Are you alright Kim"Jack asks shaking water out of his face.

"Yeah , just you know freezing"I say starting to shiver.

"We should get back before we get sick. "he says and without a word we take off.

_...I cannot believe that I almost just kissed Jack . _

Jack's P.O.V

I cannot believe I almost kissed Kim. More than that I was really powerful tonight, Kim has her water bending forms she just needs to be more calm . She's rushing her stances and it's not working out to well...

When we get back to the boat we rush to go put on dry , warm clothes. I change my clothes and go to get a cookie ...hey don't judge me . Cookies are AWESOME, but pie is better (A/N:KittyZheng, I decided to put something you would say in here lol)

I bump into Jerry on my way in.

"Oh, hey Jack how did your training go with Kim?"he asks grabbing a slice of chocolate cake.

"Well we almost kissed"his eyes widen before I continue "but she's getting her form and stances down very good"I say.

"Woah,woah , woah back up you two almost kissed?"he asks.

"Yes, unfortunately a wave crashed on us two seconds before it happened"I say popping a chocolate chip cookie into my mouth.

"Dude ! You've been after her for months. Almost a year . Just. Ask. Her. Out before my head explodes."Jerry says.

"I can't now with all of her training right now love is the last thing we need to focus on. When she masters water ,earth maybe then I'll tell her"I say. Jerry rolls his eyes.

"You mean after all of this time I'm going to have to wait _longer_ until you get the guts to ask her out."he says before mumbling things in Spanish before walking out. I grab a glass of juice and a couple more cookies and take off to my room .

I just sat in my room for hours trying to figure out how to teach Kim more moves but everytime I thought about her the almost kissing incident came into my mind. What am I gonna do?

(A/N:Well ,there you go. The next chapter is going to be Kim's reaction to them almost kissing. Review and Peace!)


	7. Chapter 7

Kim The Avatar

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It ,or any Avatar The Last Airbender references.

(A/N:Ok , let's give a virtual round of applause to nclhdrs1717 for suggesting this wonderful idea. I still have my poll up and the clock is ticking so get your votes in! Enjoy :)

Kim's P.O.V

Oh my dear god I almost kissed Jack! Donna was walking by my room and I quickly pulled her into my room and shut the door.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Jack and I almost kissed!"I blurt out.

"What!"she exclaimed happy but the word 'almost' made her smile drop.

"Yeah , we were about two inches away from each other before a wave crashed onto us"I say. She looks at me puzzled. She looks around before her eyes widen.

"Someone set you up Kim! Even full moon tides are NEVER that high, someone stopped you and Jack from kissing"she said stomping her foot.

"Wow. You really want us together don't you?"I ask .

"Yeah , and you do too"she says tapping my head.

"Anyways what or _who_ do you think caused the wave to happen?"I ask.

"I've got an idea. You can ask Jack how waves that big happen or who has the power to do it , I would but he would know something was going on , but since you're his student it would make sense if you asked him"she exclaims.

"I don't know are you sure it will work?"I ask.

"Of course , go girl! I have to go help Milton set up his textbooks in his classroom"she says walking both of us out of my room.

We tell each other bye and take off down different ends of the main hallway.

I knock on Jack's door and I hear his feet shuffling around the opens the door and instantly smiled.

"Hey Kim . Can't sleep?"he greets letting me in and shutting the door behind us.

"Everyone on the ship is still up"I laugh and he blushes embarassed.

"So what did you need?"he asks sitting down and taking out a few papers.

"Umm, I just wanted to know the most advanced water benders in the water tribe , and what the most advanced moves are?"I ask sitting on his bed beside of him.

"Oh , well the most advanced people are the teenagers and kids because there is only a few adults still able to bend so that would be

Brandon Adams

Melanie Richardson

Lila Andrews

...and me"he starts. I nod before he continues.

"..the most advanced moves would be the water whip, the ice slide, the high tide wave , and the mini tsunami why?"he finishes.

"Oh I just wanted to know"I say getting up to leave before turning around.

"Goodnight Jack"I say smiling.

"Goodnight Kim"he says returning the smile.

I shut the door before going back to my room which Donna was already waiting at my door before pushing me lightly into the room.

"Well...?"she asks.

"He mentioned a Brandon Adams , Melanie Richardson, and a Lila Andrews"I say and she nods.

"Brandon has a girlfriend so that would cross him off of the list, Lila wouldn't hurt a fly and ..._I wouldn't put it past Melanie Richardson"_she says clenching her hand into a fist at the last part of her sentence ,causing a pepple in my room to fly into the air, she unclenched her fist and the pebble went down again and made a _clang _when it hit the floor.

"What's wrong with Melanie Richardson?"I ask. She sighs, before sitting on my bed.

"Melanie Richardson has the HUGEST crush on Jack. She's warned every girl in the entire water tribe to stay away from him"she says.

"Really?"I ask.

"Yeah, but don't get worried, your karate could knock her into next week."she says. (A/N:Melanie looks like Miranda Cosgrove , when she was around 14. More info on my polyvore.)

"Should I go meet her or stay low and cancel classes with Jack?"I ask. She shakes her head.

"No , you've worked really hard , and it would hurt Jack's feelings if you did. Don't quit anything because of Melanie . "Donna says.

"You're right , I'll go out and talk to my dad, train with Jack, she will not take away my friend!"I say confidently.

"Cool , well I'm going to go finish helping Milton, you need some sleep "she says, tells me goodbye and shuts the door behind her.

I lay on my bed and just think about how quick things have happened lately , thoughts whirled around my head and I finally drifted off into a black dreamless state.

Donna's P.O.V

After I helped Milton with his textbooks and helped him clean up around his new classroom, he asked about Kim.

"How's her water bending training going?"he asks setting a box on a table and taking scrolls out of it.

"Oh, it's going good. I heard she's getting the moves down really well"I say . I don't want to start anything so I just kept them almost kissing on the down low.

"That's good."he says walking over to put the scrolls in a shelf and he trips on a few empty boxes , causing them to all fly out of his hands.

I bend down and help him pick them up, except one catches my eye. It was black and red and had gold scribbles on the top.

"What's this?"I ask and he gasps. He sets the other scrolls on the shelf and takes it out of my hand and unrolls it carefully.

"It's a blood bending scroll"he whispers as I look at the inky forms on the paper. Blood bending was outlawed years ago, still people done it. So all blood benders were locked in an overhanging cell for life...to be avoided until death.

I thought the consequences were horrible but they eventually tried to take over. Blood benders who never used their powers were allowed to live in peace with other water benders.

"Why do you have this?"I ask.

"I just wanted to show Kim what they looked like .I heard rumors around the village that someone in the town is a blood bender"he whispers back. I look at him worriedly. Blood benders are almost impossible to stop.

"Maybe its not true"he said, trying to calm me would be dangerous for Kim to stay here if someone like that was out in the village. I was eyeing the scroll as Milton rolled it back up and set it in the very back of the shelf so it was hidden.

"Yeah, hopefully"I say uneasily.

"Well, that's all of it. You going to bed?"he asks.

"Yep , what about you?"I ask.

"Yeah. I need to start teaching Kim so ..yeah"he says making me laugh.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"I say walking down the hallway, going in my room , shutting the door, and plopping down on my bed. I ran my fingers nervously through my hair before drifting to sleep.

**The Next Day **

Rudy's P.O.V

The next day after I woke up I went to the village to get some meditation done.I chose a empty patch of ice behind a few buildings and sat down. People were talking on the other side of the building and I scooted closer to hear what they were saying .

"...So Kim and Jack will be training today?"I heard a girl voice ask.

"Certainly, all you have to do is get Kim out of here and far away, perferably drowning her...permanently ."I heard a muffled male voice say.

"She can go into the Avatar state ! She could kill me!"the girl voice states again.

"That's the plan , make sure she's in the Avatar state so the cycle will stop! I will not live my life knowing another Avatar is alive and start my chase all over again"another voice says. I was about to jump out and see whoever was planning to kill Kim but when I did no one was there.

I need to tell Kim, I started sprinting back to the boat.

Kim's P.O.V

Today was my first class with Milton and he was holding a scroll and was listing things off with me about something called blood bending.

"Kim , blood bending was outlawed years ago and it is a very bad technique . You shouldn't use it at all! Even in life or death situations it is awful."he says handing me the scroll. I raised an eyebrow as I opened it.

"Blood bending?"I ask due to the fact I had no idea what it was.

"It's when a water bender can bend the blood in a living objects body. Very few water benders have this ability ."he says as I study the scroll . I shut it immediately after I saw three techniques.

"That's horrible , who would do such a thing?"I ask . He shakes his head.

"Very horrible people that's who"he says. Then an awkward moment passes.

"You can go now, that's all I had prepared for today anyway"he says and I walk out and bump into Jerry.

"Hey Kim"he greets smiling.

"Hey"I reply trying to get the burning image of blood bending out of my mind.

"Your first class with me is 5:00 PM today so you've got plenty of time "he says and I nod.

"Thanks , I'm going to talk to Jack, have you seen him?"I ask.

"Uh , yeah he went to the village about 10 minutes ago."he says and I walk off.

I walked out into the cold air and ran off past the boat docks, I spotted Jack and ran up to him but the girl beside of him made me stop in my tracks . She was in all blue and black , had brown hair and brown eyes (A/N:Once again her outfit is on my profile.)

I continue walking and the girl shoots me a death glare as I walk up to them.

"Hi Jack"I say trying to ignore the mean girl standing beside of him.

"Hi Kim , this is Melanie"he says . _Melanie..._that must be the girl Donna was talking about!

"Hi"I say to the girl. She smirked at me when Jack wasn't looking.

"Jack , I'll be right back"Melanie says and walks off.

"I despise her so much"Jack whispers.

"Me too , she's mean , but why?"I ask.

"She's got the biggest crush on me , I don't like her, and she annoys the heck out of me!"he says.

"Tell her you don't like her then"I say, even though she's mean ,Jack shouldn't lead her on.

"I try! But she keeps coming back "he says.

"Hey Jack"Melanie says walking back winking at Jack.

"Hi Melanie"Jack says annoyed.

"Brandon wanted to talk to you"she says jerking a thumb over her shoulder. I started walking back to the ship because I wanted to be no where near Melanie Richardson , especially alone. She ran in front of me and I stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?"she asked.

"Back to the ship"I said gently pushing her out of my next thing I knew cold water hit my face.

I stumbled backwards and watched as Melanie stepped in front of me.

"No you're not "she said and splashed me with water once again.

I spit the water out of my mouth gaining somewhat of my vision back , she kept on splashing me until I finally had darkness covering me .

Jack's P.O.V

I walked over to Brandon to see what he needed .

"Hey man , Melanie told me you wanted to see me?"I ask. He looked at me puzzled.

"I never told Melanie that"he said .I looked at him for a moment before turning back to where Melanie was.

_Gone ._

Melanie and Kim were both...gone.

"Oh no , Melanie and Kim are gone . She probably hurt Kim"I say.

"Oh god. The ice caves! I heard her talking about those today, she probably took Kim there!"he said as we started sprinting . We knocked Rudy , Eddie , Milton, Jerry, and Donna down. We stood up and brushed the snow off of us.

"What happened?"Donna asks.

"Melanie has Kim"I exclaim .

"We're going to the ice caves to find her"Brandon says.

"I told you guys I heard someone talking about that!"Rudy flails his arms.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"I was out this morning and I heard someone talk about killing Kim"he said and my heart felt like it dropped to my stomach. _Kill. _I could see Melanie trying to get Kim hurt but _...killed._ Let me tell you I would die for Kim instead of having her take the pain I mean she's the Avatar for God's sake ! She has a lot of responsibility to take care of and I'm...just a water tribe kid.

At first today the only thing on my mind was romance...looks like that will have to wait...

(A/N:**Dun Dun Dun! **Who was Melanie talking to when Rudy was out that morning? Who are the people? Will Jack be able to save Kim or will something worse happen? What happened to Kim's dad? Who is the one blood bender? Review and you'll ind out , Peace!)


	8. Chapter 8

Kim The Avatar

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or any of 'Avatar :The Last Airbender ' references.

(A/N:Oh my gosh everybody I am SO sorry I didn't get to update sooner , thanks for all of your ideas it means the world to me , are you ready to find out who the blood bender is? Well, go on . Enjoy :)

Kim's P.O.V

After I woke up I realized I was in some sort of cave. I heard Melanie talking and I listened to find out why I was here.

"Kim is the bait , after Jack comes to rescue Kim , I'll trap Brandon and the rest of their crew. Jack has to be mine , he _will _be mine . Then I'll make sure to find out if it's him"she says to someone who I couldn't make out clearly.

"Are you sure he's the one?"the person asks .I could see more clearly now and looked down , I was frozen on against the cave wall. I decided to keep my mouth shut and not cause more problems. I still couldn't see the person beside of Melanie.

"He has to be , no other water bender in town has the talent , if we can get him to join us , we can take her down with ease "Melanie says. Okay what the heck is going on? What _special _talent does Jack have?

"Stop everything! "I heard a voice say. Melanie , who ever was standing beside of Melanie , and I directed our attention to the front of the cave to find Rudy,Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Donna, and another boy.

Dang it! Jack and that freakin' hero complex! I swear I would slap him if I could right now.

"Go Jack ! I'll be fine, just go!"I yell making Melanie turn her head . Jack just looks at me as if I was insane.

"Go away? Kim , I'm saving you , you should be happy "Jack says and I roll my eyes. Well if you want to get _trapped _you go right ahead !

I said nothing else , I just looked at Melanie , then Jack. Nothing was happening...Or so I thought.

She instantly made a wave out of the ice from the wall and caged everyone except Jack in. Rudy was trying to make a fire to get them out , but not succeeding . Jack looked at me and I just looked to see who was standing beside of Melanie. The person was gone...Could my life get any weirder?

"Come on Jack, you can't save your friends now ? Or can you?"she asks . Jack's face grows pale. He looks at us, then back to Melanie .

"How do you know about that?"Jack asks smirked .

"You just told me"she said.

"...And...what do you plan to do now?"Jack asks.

"This"she says and bends a wave of water on top of me and I couldn't breathe as well anymore. When I looked back up she was throwing ice at the guys and Donna.

She stops and looks Jack directly in the eye.

"Do it! You want to save you're friends don't you?"she asks mockingly .

"No, I will never hurt anyone !"Jack protests. Milton rolls his eyes.

"Would someone clear this up already , I'm having a Jerry moment"Milton says breaking the tension in the room. Jerry looks hurt, but Jerry being Jerry he forgot about it immediately.

"Shut up!"she screamed and bended an ice cold wave on Milton and he started coughing ,trying to catch his breath.

"Stop it"Jack says and whipped her with water, she looked back at him a little frightened but quickly hid it behind a scowl.

"Oh please , I should've known that you wouldn't do anything , they killed your sister and you didn't do anything about that now did you?"she said and Jack turned furious. He made a motion and Melanie bent down to the ground. Jack kept doing this until Melanie was on her knees. Aftre twenty seconds of this Jack ran out of the cave not looking back at us once.

I realized Jack was the blood bender and it made me weak, but the only other thing on my mind was Jack's dead sister. Rudy melted the water off of the others and made his way over to me.

"Is Jack ok?"I ask . Rudy sighs as he melted the water off of me.

"I don't know Kim , I can't believe he's a blood bender"he says quietly . After it was melted off of me I stood up and looked around for Melanie and just like the mysterious guy before she was gone.

"Where did Melanie go?"I ask.

"I don't know we were all focused on you being ok"Donna says.

"We've gotta find Jack"the unnamed guy pipes up.I raise an eyebrow.

"One of Jack's friends"Donna explains.

"Could this day get any weirder?"Eddie asks throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes. Yes it could"we hear a voice from behind us. We all turn and face the cave entrance .

Sensei Ty, Frank, Truman , Arthur , Kai , and Melanie were all standing in fight mode at the door. I looked past them and saw that Kai was holding Jack down and he was tied up.

"Spoke too soon"Eddie says before they lunged at us.

(A/N:WOAH! I didn't even see that coming, lol, well if you'd like to find out what happens next review . Peace!)


End file.
